


Ship

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray stumbles upon the Joelay tag on tumblr, and is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship

When Michael first showed Ray the mavin tag, he thought it was pretty odd. A fair statement, it was fucking weird to see his coworkers being put together in art and stories, people going into lots of detail and lengths over a couple that, at least at the moment, were definitely not going to happen. But he didn't really mind, people did what they wanted, and if some fans wanted to ship the other two parts of the lads together, why not?

What he did mind though, was the lack of ships with him. It was stupid, and a bit conceited, he knew that. But when he did a little searching for himself, he was disappointed at the lack of posts in both the Rayvin and Raychael tags he found. They were both still somewhat popular ships, but neither got the amount Mavin did. He even tried a couple odd ones, searching for the ships of him and each of the gents, finding even less in those tags.

Then, by chance, he noticed a tag on a fic list that said 'Joelay'. He clicked it, eyes going wide as he realized what he was looking at. Pictures, stories, and gifs of him and Joel, people eagerly shipping them as a couple. It shocked him, mostly because he could honestly count the amount of times he and Joel had been in a video together probably on one hand. But another reason it shocked him was because... they were right. 

As if on cue, Joel walked into the living room, leaning over the couch Ray was sitting on and kissing his neck. "Whatcha lookin at, Ray?" he asked, innocent smile as he rested his head on the other's shoulder, peeking at his laptop. Ray was quiet as he tried to figure out how to explain it. 

"So uh.. you know how there are some fans that ship Michael and Gavin together?"

"Yeah?"

"I got kinda curious if they shipped me with anyone...."

"...mhmm..."

"Turns out the most popular ship of mine is with you."

Joel was wide-eyed, looking both a bit shocked and confused. "Wait, they ship us? We've only been in like, what 4 or 5 videos together or so?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm really confused. Did they just somehow pick it up?"

"Well we do have great chemistry." 

The older of the two wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Ray laughing and nudging him. He started scrolling, the two of them slowly surfing through the tag, pointing out things here and there. At one point they came across a gif of Joel caressing Ray's face, almost knocking his glasses off completely, with the words 'ship that ladies' at the bottom.

"Maybe this is where it stemmed from? That's the AHWU I joined in on, right?" Joel asked, Ray nodding in reply. They continued to scroll, pausing every now and then to check out a fanfiction, all giggles and smiles as they read. "This is really fucking weird, Ray. I'm reading about me and you cuddling on a couch while we actually pretty much are in real life. I don't think my brain can handle this."

"Your brain can't handle a lot of things Joel."

Ray laughed as the older man pouted, and he finally put the laptop aside, twisting around a bit to kiss him gently. Joel returned it, before pulling away and stretching a little, his back aching from being bent over to look at the laptop for so long. "Hey Ray, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Make more videos together."

Ray was surprised to hear that. He never minded doing videos together, but one of the whole reasons Joel put out so few was that he was a bit anti-social and didn't like putting himself out there so much. "Sure, but why's that?"

The older man blushed a little, looking away innocently as he headed into their kitchen. "No reason really. I just wanna make sure they keep shipping us, no way am I gonna lose to Michael or Gavin." 

Ray grinned, getting up and running into the kitchen, bearhugging Joel from behind. "Like you'd ever lose to them."


End file.
